Kissing Strawberries
by IanBuddy
Summary: This story is about Serena having a special moment with Tuxedo Mask. She inadvertently tells Darien, and craziness ensues.


Hey everyone, V-Chan here :) Sorry I have been away for a long long long time...life tends to get in the way. On my limited spare time I was able to get out this one-parter. I have learned my lesson, no more writing stories until I have completely finished writing them. So so sorry for my unfinished stories, I will get to them soon.

This story is about Serena having a special moment with Tuxedo Mask. She inadvertently tells Darien and craziness ensues.

Hope you all enjoy! As usual, this story has no sex or cursing in it, just clean sappy, romantic fun. Please review, reviews make me happy and encourages me to write more...nice ones please.

_Disclaimer_: This is all just for fun, I do not own SailorMoon...unfortunately :(

**Kissing Strawberries**

#_Ring_#

The sharp sound of the arcade bells jingled to life as a tall dark haired patron entered. A smile slowly spread on Andrew's lips as he saw his best friend stroll towards him.

"Darien," Andrew announced joyfully.

"Hey Drew."

"Wow, you look like crap man. Long night?"

"You don't know the half of it," Darien responded as he dragged himself onto the barstool.

"How about I get you your coffee and you can tell me all about it."

"Thanks, Drew, but I'd rather not talk about last night's craziness right now. All I want is for the rest of the day to be quiet and stress-free…and have a hot cup o' joe."

Andrew chuckled lightly, "Coming right up." He came back a few seconds later and placed a steamy mug in front of his friend.

Darien proceeded to take a nice long swig. "Ahh…now that hit the spot."

"Honestly I can't see how anyone can drink that stuff."

"Come on, Drew, this is the perfect way to start off an already rough day. Nothing comes close," Darien chastised his blonde friend as he took another large sip of the brown liquid.

#_Ring_#

Andrew peered over Darien's shoulder to spy the new arrival. Instantly, a smile spread across his lips as he watched the newcomer skip and swirl joyfully up to the counter. "I bet I could think of something that's a thousand times better than coffee," he whispered with a mischievous smile as a joyful, dancing blonde with meatball shaped pigtails glided dreamily to the counter. "Good morning, Serena," he announced brightly followed by a warm smile for the dreamy-eyed girl.

"GOOOOOD MORNNNNINGGGG, ANDREW," Serena sang sweetly as she twirled with glee and then slid gracefully onto the stool next to Darien. "Good Morning to you too, Darien. Isn't it a wonderfully beautiful and majestic day?"

Darien and Andrew stared at the giddy meatball headed girl in wonder. Never had they both seen her so happy before noon, let alone 7:00 am.

"So, Serena, what has gotten you into such a good mood," Andrew finally spoke up.

She sighed dreamily as she laid out in a mock fainting manner on the counter, "I'm in _LOVE,_ Andrew."

"Well I'm flattered Serena really…" Andrew began uneasily. He loved her like a sister and he didn't want to break the poor girl's heart. "But I don't…"

"Oh not you silly," she giggled like a school girl. "Of course I love you dearly, Drew, but…there is only one person who can stop my beating heart with his presence, make my stomach flutter like butterflies with a touch of his finger, and take my breath away with just a glance from his ocean blue eyes," she stated with a blissful sigh.

Darien burst out in a hearty laugh and clapped his hands, breaking the magical dream world Serena was floating in. "That was a great performance, Meatball Head, definitely Oscar worthy."

Serena scowled at the rude raven-haired man.

"But you know, you have actually peaked my curiosity. Who is this heart-stopping, breath-taking guy you are fawning over?"

"He's only the most charming, handsome, sweetest, and romantic guy I've ever met."

Darien rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Why in the world do you have to be overly dramatic all the time, just say it already."

"The person I am in love with is...Tuxedo Mask."

Silence.

She looked from one stunned face to the other waiting for a response. Darien could barely hold in the laughter that was aching to burst from his chest. He tried so hard, but in the end he lost the battle.

"What is so funny, Jerk?" She growled at the laughing raven-haired man.

"Leave it to you, Meatball Head, to fall in love with someone who is way out of your league," he teased the angry blonde, even though he knew his statement to be untrue.

She glared daggers at him. "What is your problem, Darien? Why do you always have to ruin my mood? You took something that was so beautiful and you made it ugly."

"Look, I just think it's funny that you are getting so spacey over someone as unattainable as Tuxedo Mask."

"I can be in love with anyone I want," she screeched in his face.

"All I'm saying is that it is stupid to be in love with a person you have never met," he responded as he shook his head trying to get the hearing back into his ear from her loud proclamation. "For all you know he could be an egotistical, arrogant, pervert." He had to chuckle inwardly at his comment since he was technically insulting himself.

"I didn't say I was in love with you, Jerk, I was referring to my gorgeous romantic masked savior, Tuxedo Mask."

Andrew chuckled, "Ouch...she got you there, Darien." Then he and Serena high-fived each other.

Darien rolled his eyes at the laughing blondes, "Whose side are you on, Drew?"

"The winning side," he laughed even more. "How about I go grab you the new strawberry-shortcake smoothie that we are coming out with today? My treat."

Her eyes instantly went wide, and she bounced up and down in her seat with excitement. "Yes please," she exclaimed with a renewed giddiness.

"Darien, would you like one?"

"No thanks, I don't like strawberries."

"Alrighty, I'll be right back with your order, Serena," he said with a wink at his favorite blonde as he strolled to the back to fill her order.

"Ahh, you've gotta love Drew," she said with a smile and giggle. "Wouldn't it be great if _he_ were Tuxedo Mask...I would be the luckiest girl alive," she sighed dreamily.

Darien rolled his eyes again at the dreamy-eyed girl, "You seem to think that just because you are in love with Tuxedo Mask then he must be in love with you too. Why in the world would he want someone like you?"

She was taken aback by his hurtful question. "W-why would he save my life then?"

"Because that is what he does, he's a superhero, Meatball Head," he stated in a sharp tone. He was silently kicking himself for hurting her feelings, again. Whenever she was around his brain continued to let the insults burst from his lips, even though his heart only wanted to take her into his arms to love and protect her.

"I know that, Jerk, but what I'm saying is that when he saved me I felt something...like a spark or a connection between us," she retorted.

"Honestly, I'm still in doubt that Tuxedo Mask has ever saved your life."

"Oh yes he has...plenty of times, thank you very much," she countered as she jumped from her seat and stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

He was starting to get annoyed with the conversation and he turned in his seat to face her head on with his own matching scowl. "Look, Meatball Head, there is no reason for you to lie."

Serena was shocked by his accusation, "How dare you...I am not lying, you jerk."

He scoffs at her and turns back around to his coffee.

She was outraged by his arrogant attitude. "If I'm lying then tell me, Mr Know-it-All, why do you think I am awake at this hour?" she practically yelled at him.

"Who knows...maybe you thought today was a school day instead of Saturday, so you set your alarm clock to wake you up early," he answered then took a long sip of his coffee.

"No, Jerk, I was attacked by a creepy yucky monster and I had to be saved by the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask."

With his arms crossed in front of his chest he turned back around to face the hot tempered girl. _( There is no way Serena was there today or any other day. I think that is something I would have remembered, and I never remembered saving her. But why would she lie like this? What does she have to gain? ) _"Ok I'll play along, so where exactly did this attack happen?"

"At Lakeview Park," she replied confidently with her nose raised slightly in the air.

_( Lucky guess.)_ "At what time?"

"Around 4 o'clock this morning."

His jaw dropped open at her response. _( There is no way she could have possibly known that...unless she was there. It's only 7:00 so she couldn't have watched it on the news. Plus, no one was in the park at that hour except the Sailor Scouts. )_ "How did...I didn't see you there?"

Her eyes widened in shock, " You were there too?"

"Of course I was there."

"Why?"

"Because I...," he stumbled. Thankfully he caught himself before he revealed his identity to her. ( _What is wrong with me? I must be more tired than I thought. How could I almost tell her about my alter ego? Next time why don't I just go on TV and tell the whole city. Get a grip, Darien. This is just Serena, so drink your coffee and take back the controls of this conversation. )_ "...I run every morning through Lakeview Park." ( _Yes, very good. Not exactly the truth, but she doesn't need to know that._ ) "The biggest question is why were _You_ at the park, alone, and in the middle of the night?"

"I..." Instantly her confident smile began to falter as his question began to sink into her thoughts.

He watched as she struggled with her response. ( _Gotcha now. Try talking your way out of that one. )_ "I'm waiting," he goaded arrogantly and flashed her his signature smirk.

She finally got control of her thoughts and her face reddened in anger. "It is none of your business why I was there."

"See, that's where you are wrong, it is definitely my business. What if you had gotten hurt, or worse? Seriously, Serena, what would possess you to do something so stupid as being in a dark park in the middle of the night by yourself?"

"What do you care?" she stated softly and turned her head so he could not see the tears that were threatening to fall.

His heart softened as he saw the sad expression on her face. But he knew he had to stay strong and be firm with her. It angered him that she could have been killed by her reckless behavior. "Look, I do care if something happens to you. Seriously, Serena, you can not go galvanizing around town in the middle of the night. Forget the youma monster, what if someone grabbed you and...hurt you?" he stated firmly as his began to clench and his jaw tightened. The reality of that thought angered him even more, that someone could have taken her from him, and he would not have been there to save her.

"Listen, Jerk," she fumed and began to poke him in the chest with her finger. "I don't have to answer to you. You are are neither my father nor my boyfriend, so stop telling me what to do."

Suddenly he grasped her hand in his to stop her poking, which instantly brought her rantings to a screeching halt. He could see several emotions flickering in her bright eyes. He was not sure what these emotions were, but just gazing into those light blue orbs made his heart flutter. She was intoxicating to his senses. The way her hair gently framed her round face, those silky blonde locks he itched to run his fingers through and inhale its fresh scent. He also loved the way her bottom lip poked out when she would pout, soft pink alluring lips that caused his disciplined self-control to falter. Even the feel of her small hand in his felt like tiny bolts of electricity coursing through his body. It took every ounce of his strength to tear his eyes from her and disconnect his emotions so he would not be tempted to act on his desires.

"Darien..." she whispered ever so softly that he was not sure she had actually spoken his name or if it was the sound of a soft breeze. But that one word broke the trance he was under, the spell which seemed to take over his senses more and more each day.

"You're right, Serena." She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "I'm not your father or your...boyfriend." Even the word boyfriend took his breath away. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying or caring about you."

They gazed deeply into each others eyes. He could not help himself, her eyes were so captivating, erasing all rational thought from his mind. ( _She is so beautiful. Her eyes are radiating so many emotions, I wonder what she is thinking. Maybe she actually has the same feelings for me that I have been struggling with lately. I need to know, I don't think I can hold out any longer. Those lips look so...kissable... )_ Ever so slowly their heads were getting closer together.

Suddenly, the chimes above the arcade door rang, successfully breaking their connection. As if she was being burned, Serena instantly snatched her hands from his grasp and took a step back to put some distance between them. Darien cursed under his breath at the person who ruined the moment. He could see the obvious embarrassment all over her face as she began to turn several shades of red.

"Really, Darien, how stupid do you think I am?" she spat as her embarrassment turned into anger. "Did you think I would actually believe that you cared about me, you arrogant prick? All you ever do is make fun of my grades, my brain, my hair, and my looks. You're such a jerk and so self-centered that the only person you probably care about is yourself." 

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "Believe what you want, Meatball Head. But seriously, don't do anything that stupid again. Next time your Tuxedo Mask might not be there to save your butt."

She was outraged by his audacity and was about to tell him where he could shove his opinions. But before she opened her mouth, Darien put his hand up to stop her action. "This conversation is over. Why don't you go do what you do best like go shopping with your friends, or eating a restaurant out of business; and stay out of trouble."

That comment sent her over the edge and he knew it would as soon as it came out of his mouth. That was what he always did, instead of facing his feeling head on he put up his emotional walls and insulted her. It was easier to have her screaming at him then rejecting him and breaking his heart. But by the monstrous look on her face he knew he had really pissed her off. So what else could he do but brace himself for the upcoming storm.

"DARIEN," she bellowed loudly causing the windows to shake and the other patrons to take notice. "How dare you speak to me that way?"

But before she could chew his head off and spit it out, Andrew returned and interrupted her onslaught by placing her newly created strawberry shortcake smoothie in front of her. Instantly, like someone turning on a light switch, her mood, which started off like a demon with gnashing teeth and blood soaked nails who was about to take revenge on a poor helpless soul had morphed into a peaceful, happy little girl who was about to open her long awaited Christmas present. "Oh my goodness, Drew, is this it? It looks so yummy delicious and smells so divine, I can't wait to devour it."

Darien looked towards his blonde friend and gave him a look that said_ 'thank you'_, and '_I owe you big for that'_. Andrew smiled, he always knew the best way to defuse a bad situation especially when it involved his two special patrons.

As Serena attacked her yummy goodness like she had not eaten for days, Andrew decided he needed to help his buddy out a little bit.

"You know, Serena, I hate to butt into your lively conversation but...I have to agree with Darien on this one."

Immediately she turned shocked and accusing eyes on her mild-mannered blonde friend causing him to flinch. "Andrew...I can't believe you are turning against me and siding with The Jerk. You've been poisoned by his mean hateful spirit just because you are so sweet and kind and don't want to see anyone lonely, even if he is the spawn of Satan."

Darien shook his head at the over dramatic meatball headed girl, then turned back to sip his coffee. _( Devil's spawn...give me a break. Oh well, now her attention is on Andrew, and I don't know how he's going to get out of this one. )_

Andrew peered uneasily at the downtrodden face of his young friend, but he refused to give in to those puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, Serena, I'm not backing down from this one. Darien's right this time."

"See, I'm right, Meatball Head," Darien interjected, causing a fleet of red hot daggers to fly from her eyes into his soul.

"Look, Sere, honestly I don't ever want to see you hurt or worse. I care about you a lot, and you know my day would not be complete without your daily bouncy, lively presence. I would be devastated if something ever happened to you.

She had to smile at her kindhearted friend. "Thank you, Drew. I'm sorry that what I did worried you so much."

"Hey," Darien interjected. "That's exactly what I said. So why does Andrew get a smile and an apology and I get my eardrums blasted?"

"Because you are an arrogant, conceited prick, and Drew is a sweet lovable puppy dog with the kindest heart in the world."

"Believe it or not, Sere, Darien would be a wreck too if anything were to happen to you."

Darien's cocky smirk quickly turned into a frown. ( _What is he doing? I will kill him if he tells her my feelings. )_

She looked unconvinced. "Really, Serena," Andrew continued, ignoring the warning glares from his raven-haired friend. "Coffee isn't the only thing that jump starts Darien's day," he said with a smirk and a bounce of his eyebrows.

"Andrew!" Darien growled.

"Oh really!" she giggled. "Oh my goodness, Drew, I think you have embarrassed him. Look he's blushing."

Darien rolled his eyes at the giggling blonde and turned back to his half drunken cup of coffee. "Thanks a lot, Andrew. I appreciate you having my back." He did not have to look up to know that his ex-friend was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know with all this fighting I almost forgot why I was so happy today," she stated as her bouncy life-loving demeanor returned. "Honestly, I don't know why I let Darien destroy my good mood. I am a woman in love, and all I want to do is eat chocolate, drink my fantastic milkshakes and daydream all day long about my true love."

"Wow, that is ironic," he muttered under his breath then started to laugh, causing him to receive glares from both of them. "Meatball Head, you wouldn't know love if it was staring you in the eye."

"And you won't know love either after I implant my foot up your behind, Jerk," she retorted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'd like to see you try," he replied with a hearty laugh.

"All you need to do is bend over," she threatened.

He responded with a chuckle then sipped more of his coffee.

"You are just jealous, Darien."

"Jealous?"

"Yes jealous, because my true love is a wonderful, kindhearted hero, while yours is probably an inflatable balloon."

"Ouch...strike two, Dare," Andrew chuckled gleefully. "Even though I'm enjoying this banter immensely, I need to go serve some of my paying customers. Back in a bit," he said as he walked away, but he knew they probably did not hear a word he said.

"At least I'm not suffering from delusions of grandeur, Meatball Head. It's ridiculous to fall in love with unachievable people, and Tuxedo Mask is way out of your league." ( _Well that was an outright lie. Why in the world did I tell her that? Am I seriously jealous of myself? I mean it does suck that she is infatuated with my alter ego, and then without remorse would feed me to the sharks._ )

"He is not out of my league."

"Of course he is. You being in love with him would be like me falling for Sailor Moon." ( _Too late, I've already fallen for her too. )_ He started to remember back to earlier that morning when they had shared a kiss. That kiss had been explosive and heavenly at the same time. Never had he felt so much desire and connection towards anyone as he did at that moment. So he could not help but wonder why his heart wanted Serena when he knew he was in love with Sailor Moon.

His thoughts screeched to a halt as Serena's bubbly laughter invaded his ears. "You're right," she said between bouts of laughter. "There is no way Sailor Moon would EVER fall for a pompous jerk like you."

He shrugged his shoulders, " You never know. Many girls have desperately tried to jump onto the Darien train." He had to follow that statement up with a smirk and wiggle of his eyebrows just to irritate her a little more.

Serena made a yuck face and pretended to gag. "Oh I know for a fact that she would never jump on your perverted train. Actually I've met her and we've become pretty good friends."

"I doubt that," he spat. He was beginning to get annoyed again with her crazy lies.

"How would you know?"

"I know because why would a great heroine of justice be friends with a klutzy meatball head like you?"

"Because she is an awesome, sweet, wonderful person. She is the type who would always be there for her friends and protect them anyway she could. She puts all her energy and passion into whatever she does, and she loves with all her heart. She also said she saw those traits in me and that is why she liked me and wanted to my friend."

"She's right you know, you are all those things." ( _Have you lost your mind, what possessed you to say that out loud? And now she is looking at you as though you have sprouted another head. )_

"Alright, I'm back...what did I miss?" Andrew sang as he rejoined the couple. "Ok...why is there silence? An awkward silence at that. What happened?"

"Nothing, Drew," she answered her confused friend. "Darien just gave me a compliment so I'm a bit in shock."

"So am I...Darien complimented you to your face, I must be dreaming."

Darien shook his head and continued to ignore his teasing friend. It suddenly felt like a headache was coming on, and all he wanted to do was go back to bed and start this day over on a better foot.

"So, Serena, how did you like your shake?" Andrew inquired.

"It was delicious. It is now going to be the shake I order everyday...that is until you come out with another yummy combination."

"Well here's another I whipped up for you."

Serena's eyes lit up with glee at the new glass of strawberry goodness in front of her. She immediately switched her straw to the glass, and in record time devoured the sweet pink liquid. Darien and Andrew both looked on in amazement.

"Wow, Meatball Head, I have never seen anyone put away a drink that fast before. I'm surprised you don't weigh over 300lbs because of the way you eat."

She gave him the evil eye. "I am not going to listen to you anymore, Darien. Seriously, you are not going to ruin my bliss today."

"Your bliss?" he questioned with a laugh.

"Yes my bliss. Today has actually been the best morning ever, minus yourself. First I got to drink this absolutely wonderfully delicious shake which makes me feel cool and tingly all over, and earlier I got to kiss Tuxedo Mask which made me feel warm and tingly all over."

"What!" both Andrew and Darien exclaimed loudly in disbelief.

Realizing her mistake, she tried to back track. "Did I say kiss? That was a slip of the tongue. What I meant to say was...uhh...I..."

"We heard what you said, so don't even try to lie your way out of that one," Darien snapped angrily. She had really crossed the line with her lying and he was pissed.

"Look, I honestly didn't mean to blurt that out, I was feeling so good that it just slipped."

"Stop lying!" Darien yelled a bit loudly, which cause both Serena and Andrew to jump. He knew he had just lost control of his emotions, and judging by their shocked expressions they had never seen him do that before.

"I'm not lying," she stuttered nervously, unsure how to respond to his sudden hostile mood.

"Yes you are," he spoke a little softer, "and it's an ugly trait to have. I have no respect for people who lie."

"Darien, I don't understand what you are so mad about," Andrew interjected.

"I'm mad because she is acting like a child who is trying to get attention by making up stories. I find that...disgusting."

Hurt by his accusations, Serena wiped the escaped tears from her cheeks then stood up, her face red with anger. "How dare you...how dare you call me a liar? How would you know what did or did not happen to me."

"Because I was there, remember," he answered coldly, ignoring the fact that he was causing her pain.

She crossed her arms and looked away, trying to hold back her tears so he would not have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Obviously you did not see everything," she spoke softly.

"Well I know I did not see you there."

"Well I didn't see you either."

"That's because you weren't there."

She stared deep into his stormy blue eyes for a moment, which felt like an eternity for them both. Finally she broke eye contact and reached into her pocket to pull out some cash. "Thank you, Andrew for the drinks," she said politely as she put the cash on the counter. Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

( _Great, now I feel like crap. Yes I am angry that she was lying, but I really should not have lost my temper like that. I never lose control, what is my problem? I'm an idiot._ )

"You're an idiot Darien," Andrew hissed at his friend.

Darien responded by plopping his head on the counter.

"One more thing..." his head immediately popped up when he heard her voice.

"Serena, look I'm sor..."

But she interrupted him with a stern finger in his face and heat radiating from her eyes. "I am not a liar. If you _EVER_ accuse me of being one again I will spit in your face, crack you in the nuts, and smack the crap outta you, you got that."

He saw the seriousness in her eyes, but he knew for a fact that she had to be lying. ( _I don't understand why she is putting up such a front. The only person I kissed this morning was Sailor Moon_._ Wait a minute...there is no way Serena could be...impossible. Maybe...uh...maybe she saw me kissing Sailor Moon and then imagined it was her. Yeah, she's always day dreaming, and that sounds like something a girl like her would dream. )_

"Ok, Serena and Darien, you two need to relax," Andrew interceded trying to bring peace to a hostile situation. "This conversation has gone in a completely insane direction. This argument is turning into something more serious than your usual playful fighting. So Serena, why don't you sit down and I'll get you another drink."

"Don't worry about it, Drew, I've said all I wanted to say. I'm done here," she stated politely to her blonde friend, but never took her fiery eyes from Darien's.

Something about that look she gave seemed familiar. ( _I have seen that intense glare before, not from Serena but from...no, she can't be. But if she is, I need to find out. )_

As she turned to began walking towards the doors, Darien swiftly maneuvered off his stool and in two strides caught up to her. He gently grabbed her arm to prevent her escape. "Serena, wait." She immediately stopped in her tracks but did not turn to face him.

"Look, I am so sorry I called you a liar. I had no right to insult you like that, I was completely out of line."

At first he wondered if she even heard him because she had not spoken or moved a muscle. After a minute she turned around to face him and softly murmured a '_thank you'_. He could see the pain on her face, the pain that he had inflicted from losing control. Even with all their constant fighting and bickering they did on a daily basis, he knew this time he had crossed the line.

She lowered her head, but he did manage to see a few tears roll down her cheeks. He stepped closer so her bowed head was practically resting on his chest. "Serena, look at me," he commanded softly. He could hear her sniffles as she debated weather or not to comply. So he gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could gaze into her teary blue eyes.

"Hey don't cry, honey," he whispered sweetly as his thumbs gently caressed the fallen tears from her cheeks. "I am really sorry I hurt you."

"I know you are. I'm just a cry baby that's all. I can't help my sensitive tear ducts," she replied with a half smile.

He could not take his eyes off hers. ( _She is so beautiful. Her skin feels creamy and soft. I am completely under her spell. Those gentle blue eyes like a sparkling lake on a mountain. And those lips...those pouty kissable lips. How I want to kiss her senseless, but I can't. I need to get my emotions under control._ ) It tore at his heart that he had to do this but someone had to break the spell. So he dropped his hands from her face and stepped back a bit.

Serena instantly recovered from the romantic world she was in with him. He could see the red creep up her neck to her cheeks. She cleared her throat, then started to leave again.

"Wait...one more thing," he stated causing her to face him again. "Tell me, after Tuxedo Mask saved you, did he say anything to you?"

She sighed and ran her palms over her cheeks to make sure all the tears were gone before answering. "You know, he actually did. He told me that my lips tasted like freshly picked strawberries, and if he could he would kiss me all day."

Darien almost lost his balance after hearing her statement. She turned again to leave, and all he could do was stare in shock.

"Wow," Andrew commented as he came up to stand next to his friend. "No wonder she was smitten with the man, right, Dare...Dare?"

Darien didn't hear his friend, he was racing over to Serena to stop her before she left the arcade. He practically leaped in front of her stopping her in her tracks. She yelped in surprise at seeing him in front of her. She had planned on making a quick getaway and go find comfort with her friends.

She was about to ask him what he was doing but was immediately cut off by his hands grasping the sides of her face and his lips crashing down on hers.

Her first instinct was to resist but something seemed so familiar about the kiss, and the sensuality of his lips were making her stomach flip-flop and her legs wobble like jello. He poured so much love into the kiss as his lips danced with hers in rhythmic fluid motions. He could feel her body softening and her legs wobbling, so he slowly slid his hands down and wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist holding her up as her arms snaked up around his neck pulling him in closer.

When the kiss ended he saw that her face was flushed, her eyes were dream-like, and her breath was ragged. He was in love with her. He knew without a doubt who she was, which calmed his battling soul tremendously.

After a minute, she was finally able to catch her breath and gazed into his dark stormy eyes. "I-I don't understand, you kissed me just like Tuxedo Mask did."

Darien chuckled slightly and flashed her a huge smile before leaning over to whisper into her ear. "And your lips still taste as sweet as freshly picked strawberries."

Serena gasped in shock and her eyes went wide. He could see the realization finally dawning in her eyes. He held his breath for a second, nervous that she might reject this new found discovery. But his mind was eased as she raised her hand and softly caressed his face in awe. "Tuxedo Mask?" she asked in a breathless voice, then she smiled, not just any smile but one that was genuine and from her heart.

Darien donned his signature smirk, "We need to talk...Sailor Moon."

She nodded. He took her hand into his and raised it to his lips to plant a light kiss, then entwined their fingers and led her out of the arcade.

The whole time Andrew was sitting back against the counter watching the whole altercation occur. He crossed his arms and shook his head in confusion as he watched the two lovers exit the arcade. "I guess Darien really loves strawberries after all," he murmured under his breath, then turned around and went back to work.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

That's the end of Kissing Strawberries. I hope everyone enjoyed, I really had a great time writing it. Please review, no flames. Hopefully soon I will get my next story to you. Thank you for my family and friends who keep me writing. Love you guys :)

V-chan

October 2013


End file.
